My Little Pony: Opposites Attract
by Tauruslefone
Summary: Rainbow Dash reveals a secret to her friend Rarity, and she finds out Rarity has her own little secret. Includes RainbowXRarity.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, and I think l will do fine because I read others.

If there is bold, the character is speaking to the reader, and italics are the thoughts.

**Chapter 1:** _Unexpected Events. 18+ __**ONLY! (For crude language and adult themes)**_

**Point of View: **_Rainbow Dash._

**Hello, my name is Rainbow Dash. You probably already know me, so you know I won't be giving you all that formal bullshit. Now that that is over, let's start.**

It was a sunny day, I had finished moving the clouds, so I thought I would go check up on my friend, TTwilight. I flew over there in a very short time. I knocked on the door, and I heard crashing inside. _What the hell are they doing in there?_I thought to myself. There was a lot of crashing before the door oopened. A very nervous spike answered the door a small amount.

"Hi Spike, is Twilight in there?" I asked. "N-no, she left to uh... Go to visit Rarity..." Spike replied. _Suurrreee..._I thought to myself. "Hey what was going on in there?" "Wha-what?" "I heard a lot of thumping in there." "Oh, that was just, uh... Some books i was pputting on shelves. You startled me when you knocked." _Yeah, I don't need any more explanation..._"Well, thanks. I guess I'll stop by Rarity's place."

I flew off, knowing that Twilight wwasn't gonna be there, she was probably having fun with her assistant back there.

I decided I'd visit Rarity, even though I knew Twilight wasn't there. I was going for another reason.

**Point of View:** _Rarity._

I woke up to somebody knocking on the door. I realized how late it was. I answered the door, and Rainbow Dash was standing there. "Well, how are you, Darling?" I asked. "Well, I just found out about Spike and Twilight." She responded. "Not surprising. Do you need anything, Darling?" "No, I just told Spike I would 'check' on Twilight. Can I come in? I need to tell you something." "Be my guest."

**Point of View:** _Rainbow Dash._

I walked into the room and sat down near Rarity. "What do you need to tell me, darl-" she was interrupted when I kissed her. Rarity began to relax into it, before realizing what she was doing and pulled awayway. "What was that?" Rarity asked calmly. "Well, you know how I have been a fillyfooler for a couple months... Well, your the one I feel most attracted to." "Me? Of all the mares you know, i am the... Special one?"

**Shit, that was a dumb move. What am I gonna do now?** i thought to myself. "Umm...-" I was stopped short when I felt rarity kiss me. It was the best thing I have ever felt. "I have been hiding that secret too.

**END OF CHAPTER 1,**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, this is my second chapter of my first fic. I left the other one off at a cliffhanger just because. I am continuing it now.

Remember, **Bold is directed at reader,** and _Italic is the PoV's thoughts._

_Because of how Chapter 1 ended, the clop scene will start early._

**Chapter 2: **_Time of my life. 18+ __**ONLY!**_** (For crude language and adult themes)**

**Point of View: **_Rainbow Dash._

That shocked me... The pony who I always thought was into stallions is actually into mares. "Wait, you are into mares too?" I asked. "Yes, I have been for some time, but specifically you." Replied Rarity.

"Wanna go up to my room, Darling?" Rarity asked. "Sure." **I sure said it excitedly, huh? Prepare for the clop.**

We went into Rarity's room and closed the door. She sat on the bed and I laid her down below me and we started kissing. _I never noticed how soft her lips are._ Not long after we started i felt her tongue trying to gain access, which I eagerly allowed. We moaned as our tongues danced in each others mouths.

I broke it and started kissing down her body, gaining moans of pleasure in certain spots, and finally reaching the intended destination. I started licking slowly and occasionally kissing her vagina, causing the white mare to moan with pleasure every time i lick.

" I-i feel like i'm about to... Ngaah~!"

Rarity's juices splashed on my face as i eagerly licked it up. Rarity swaps with me, doing the same thing until i have an orgasm too.

Afterwards, Rarity crawls next to me as we both fall asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

This will not be the end of it. I am pplanning at least a minimum of 4 chapters at least.

So review on how I did... I-if you w-want to.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my 3rd chapter in my first fiction. If you had skipped the clop (last chapter), there isn't anything important missed.

Remember, **Bold is directed at viewer,** and _Italics are the PoV's thoughts._

**Chapter 3:** _The worst day of my life. _18+ **ONLY (For crude language and adult themes**)

**PoV: **_Rainbow Dash._

I woke up a couple hours later (around night), finding my new lover was not in bed. Confused, I searched the boutique, but I couldn't find her. I could only find Silver Spoon sleeping. No notes or anything._ What the hell could she be doing at this time of night?_

In a panic, I went outside and flew over to Twilight's library to ask her if she knew where Rarity went. I knew Twilight was probably sleeping, but this was important.

When I reached the door, i knocked. It was quiet for a couple minutes, before Spike opened the door tiredly. "Rainbow, what are you doing here at midnight?" "I need to ask Twilight a question. Is she awake?" "She isn't here. She and the others went over to Sweet Apple Acres because Granny Smith died." "What? Why wasn't i told about it?" "Nopony could find you at home, so everypony just assumed you were flying around."

Right before he finished, I was already flying at top speed to Sweet Apple I reached my destination, I knocked on the door. It took a few minutes for the door to open, and Twilight was at the door. "Rainbow Dash, where were you?" "I was flying around." **Yeah, so I take what somebody said, what is the matter? **

"Well, I assume since your here, you know about Granny Smith dying. You sadly missed it though. Granny Smith had asked to have a funeral in Apploosa, so Applejack had promised to set it all up. Applejack is already on her way to Apploosa, and we were just about to leave."

As Twilight said, the rest of my friends **excluding AJ** started to ccome out. They all nnoticed me and asked where I was, and used the same story. All except for Rarity, who came out last, and who knew where I was. "Sorry I didn't wake you up. I was so caught up in all of it, I forgot about you." Rarity said. "It is okay. I would be rushed if I were you. I just hope AJ can forgive me for not being there." "She wasn't mad, since she knew you didn't know. I got to catch up with AJ. I had promised her I would help with the funeral."

"WHAT? Your gonna be leaving?! How long?" "I will be gone for 2 weeks, Darling. I hope you understand. I got to go. Goodbye." She gave me a kiss goodbye and ran off.

_Two weeks? I won't be able to survive! _I started to break down in tears while flying up to my home. _I hate life! Its nothing but a goddamn hellhole! _When I got home, I stayed there. I swore to never leave until Rarity came back. But I can't. My friends will start to worry what hhappened to me, and I don't want that. I laid on my bed crying until I finally fell asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**

I have decided I am gonna make a few more chapters, instead of my planned 4.

**PoV note:** _I swear if you tell anybody about how mushy I am becoming, I will break your skull! ~Rainbow Dash_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody, sorry for the huge time gap between this andmehe other, I have somewhat of a life and that detered me from this. Also, wow. I didn't expect I would even get 40 views, but 165? No way am I stopping this at the 4th chapter. No way.

Always remember! **Bold** **is directed at the viewer, **and _Italics are the PoV's thoughts!_

**Chapter 4: **_The Funeral Plans._ **15+ ****ONLY (Even though the site will require it to be 18+, since the story is M rated. For crude language)**

**PoV:** _Rarity._

_She couldn't be too upset. _I keep telling myself. _It was the right choice. Anypony would agree._ It just doesn't release the guilt. The last time she saw Rainbow Dash, she was almost in tears. _I hope she doesn't hate me now..._

"Rarity, Ah don't think you want to do this for me. You look upset" "No, I am fine Applejack, the loss of Granny Smith is just a bit much for me." "Is there any way Ah can help ya?" _Yeah, bring Rainbow Dash along, but I can't ask you to do that, or I will look suspicious. _" No, I just need some rest." "Well, alrighty then. It'll be a while until we reach Apploosa."

Applejack was right. Apploosa was gonna be far enough away to get some rest. I laid down until I finally drifted off...

**PoV:** _Rainbow Dash._

_Why. Why did she come and go so quickly? Why did she do that to me? Why am I being like this? Why am I no..._ too many thoughts are racing through my head, I cannot keep track of them. It has only been 2 hours, but it feels like 2 months! _Life. I swear if I can get a grip on it, I will beat it out of , I swear. _

I finally fall asleep.

**PoV: **_Derpy Hooves._

**I have no idea what is going on. Ooohh, a muffin!**

**PoV:** _Applejack. (Only dialogue will use accent.)_

_I don't think Rarity is doing okay. She has been down all day, ever since we arrived at Apploosa. Should I be worried? _

Ever since Rarity woke up, she has had a depressed attitude. It isn't only because of Granny Smith's passing, I can tell something else is bothering her.

"Are ya sure your alright, Rarity?" "Yes, as I said. Granny Smi-" "Ah can tell that it is somethin' else. Now are ya'll gon' give me the truth, or are ya gonna lie to me?" I interrupted. "Um, well, I would rather not say. It is personal." "Well, alright... Ah guess. Theres Braeburn. Let's go tell him the news."

*one really long conversation later*

"Well, Braeburn. Ah think we got the funeral all planned out."

*awkward silence from Braeburn*

"Okay, Applejack. Is it time to go back to ponyville yet?" "No, we have to stay for a few days since the train stopped, remember?" "That's right..." _" _Ah got Braeburn to get us a place to stay until the train starts again."

We went to the destination.

*nighttime*

We reached the small house and went inside. I wasn't surprised to see only one bed. Braeburn did say he got us what we could use for a few days, so I didn't expect much.

We were both exhausted from the walk there, so we both got into the bed. Oddly, Rarity tried to keep as far away from my side as possible. Either way, we both fell asleep pretty fast. At least I thought we both did.

**PoV:** _Rarity._

I waited until I knew for surr Applejack was asleep before sneaking out of bed. I packed my very little luggage (I knew I was never going to be here too long) and sneaked outside. Luckily for me, the house was closer to Ponyville than we were before.

I knew the dangers of being outside at night, but I did not care one bit. I was leaving to Ponyville no matter what. I simply just walked in the direction of ponyville. I know how much AJ will be worried also, but she will be back soon.

I will not stop heading towards my destination noatter what.

**PoV: **_Derpy Hooves._

_Mmm... Tasty muffin._ Ooh, wwhat's going on? Ohmigosh, another muffin 3

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

I tried to focus this a bit more on Rarity this time, because the other chapters focus a bit much on Rainbow.

**PoV Note: **_Derpy Hooves._

_Oooh ANOTHER muffin. It must be mylucky day!_

**PoV Note: **_Derpy Hooves second muffin._

_She is having an affair..._


End file.
